Tween
Small Humanoid (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 2d8 (9 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (or as host) Armor Class: 14 (+1 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/-4 Attack: Claw +4 melee (1d4-1) Full Attack: 2 claws +4 melee (1d4-1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Attach Special Qualities: Low-light vision, luck, resistances (cold 10, fire 10) Saves: Fort +1, Ref +6, Will +0 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 9, Cha 13 Skills: Disguise +3, Hide +11, Search +4, Spot +4, Survival +4 Feats: Weapon Finesse Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary or pair Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +1 You can barely discern the smoky, shadowy silhouette of this small humanoid creature in the already foggy Ethereal medium. A tween is a parasitic creature that needs an intelligent being for a host. They live in the Border Ethereal and scour the neighboring Prime Material Plane for potential hosts. Some graybeards suspect that tweens were once members of a race called the kyleen, who dwelled on the Outlands millennia ago. The kyleen were infected with a strange chaos-plague that transformed the whole race. While most mutated kyleen ended up as devete wandering the Astral Plane, some found a new home on the Ethereal Plane as the tweens. Both races seem to lack any goal or independent purpose, and either mimic other beings (devete) or bind themselves to them (tweens). COMBAT An unattached tween prefers to run away from a threat, and fights only when cornered. The combat actions of an attached tween typically resemble the actions of its host. Attach (Su): Once an unattached tween discovers a suitable host (which could be any intelligent creature), it begins stalking it, following its every move. As this bonding behavior begins, the tween begins to visually resemble the host more and more with each passing minute, and it can be seen on the Material Plane (if the host is there) as an extra shadow next to the host’s. After 2d6 hours spent within sight of the new host (regardless of whether or not they are on the same plane), the tween and the host become permanently “bonded”. An attached tween typically makes its presence known to the host, in case the host wasn’t aware of it previously. The tween now looks very much like its host (usually a miniature version), both in appearance, speech, and behavior. Its alignment and speed changes to match the host’s, and the tween compulsively follows its host everywhere, mimicking his actions and moods, and occasionally obeying his orders. The tween is not a mindless servant however, nor is it charmed to the host; they think very much alike, but that does not necessarily mean that they get along. The bond lasts until either the host or the tween dies - neither is able to voluntarily sever the bond. If the tween dies, its host must make a Will save (DC 15) or suffer a -2 morale penalty on all dice rolls for one month. If the host of a tween dies, the shock and grief of losing the host literally causes the tween to fission in two, birthing a new tween. Both tweens then begin looking for new hosts. The bond can also be sundered by a wish or miracle spell. Ethereal Jaunt (Su): A tween can shift between the Ethereal Plane and the Material Plane at will as a standard action. Luck (Su): Tweens have a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws, but it is also said that tweens are luck. Somehow, through their mimic-like bond, they are able to subtly affect probability in the host's vicinity. While the host is within 30 ft. of his attached tween, the host has a +1 luck bonus on AC, attack rolls, and saving throws. However, all other creatures within 30 ft. of the tween suffer a -1 luck penalty on their saving throws. Skills: Tweens have a +2 racial bonus on Disguise and Hide checks. Category:Humanoids